


Aderezo

by Aoi_Alexita



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Alexita/pseuds/Aoi_Alexita
Summary: Para todos en el Castillo Altean, es sabido que la comida tiene un acompañante de sabores que expande el goce del gusto, sin embargo, Keith y Lance explotan ese condimento de forma bastante peculiar.





	Aderezo

Aderezo

 

Las comidas en el Castillo Altean siempre eran coloridas; Koran las hacía entretenidas con sus muchísimos cuentos —fueran falsos o no— y su interminable verborragia, de la cual, ya todos estaban acostumbrados. Asimismo, era acompañado por las dramatizaciones creativas de Lance, quién no perdía oportunidad para hacerse notar, especialmente hacía Allura —por simple jugueteo más que un coqueteo en serio—, aunque no obtuviera nada más que simples risas.

A su manera, Shiro, Pidge y Hunk, participaban en ese armonioso ambiente. Keith era harina de otro costal, fingiendo indiferencia por las tonterías que acompañaban cada comida, pero secretamente disfrutando de ellas, y aunque su orgullo lo abofeteara cuando se encontraba sonriendo vagamente por las payasadas de Lance, no podía negar que disfrutaba el ambiente. Desgraciadamente, no era muy bueno uniéndoseles.

Sin embargo, lo que probablemente todos, o casi todos ignoraban, es que Keith sí se unía al sinfín de emociones que bañaba cual rayos de sol al comedor. Lo hacía de una manera discreta, pero jodidamente intensa; él era como un volcán dormido, donde la lava escondida e interior, se removía bruscamente. Y nadie sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría para hacer erupción por completo. 

O tal vez sí lo sabían, pero para ellos era más fácil creer que no. Porque por mucho que el paladín del León Rojo fingiera sosiego, pistas se escapaban de vez en cuando. 

Y, definitivamente quién mayor conocimiento tenía de eso, era Lance, porque como en cada comida, él se sentaba al lado de Keith.

Curiosamente, ni él, ni el pelinegro decían nada a lo condimentaba cada una de sus comidas, disfrutándolo y fingiendo como si quizá nada pasara, a pesar del revoloteo de sus corazones. Ninguno de los dos entendió bien cómo sucedió, pero ahora, no podían detenerlo; era como si estuvieran acumulando dinamita que en algún momento explotaría… Y no les importaba, una parte de ellos, querían hacerse explotar con una lluvia de valentía para enfrentarse mutuamente y… Devorarse.

Keith dio un bocado más a la sopa, que ingeniosamente Hunk preparó, sintiéndose más consciente de sí mismo; le sucedía antes de actuar. De refilón miró a los demás, muy entretenidos con sus pláticas y anécdotas, luego miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con ese piel morena, proveniente de la mano de Lance, descansando en el muslo.

Frunció los labios, con su corazón golpeando su pecho tan intensamente, que creía en algún momento sería escuchado por todos y se vería descubierto. No era la primera vez que hacía esto, pero siempre que sucedía, se sentía como si fuera la primera vez y esto era totalmente culpa del idiota castaño.

El paladín pelinegro miró hacia otro lado, evitando chocar sus ojos con los de Shiro —cada vez le costaba más hacerlo—, estaba tan seguro que él lo descubriría tan pronto lo viera y realmente quería evitarse toda la vergüenza de hablarlo.

Movió su mano izquierda, que estaba descansando en su pierna unos segundos antes, acercándola con lentitud, sintiendo la adrenalina golpear su estómago y conteniendo un feroz sonrojo al tocar sutilmente los dedos meñique y anular de Lance. Éste casi salta, no por sorpresa, sino por la sacudida interna que el toque de Keith le provocó. Santa mierda, en verdad pensó que no llegaría a sentir el contacto ajeno, y el alivio se instaló en su pecho.

Aunque avergonzado, acomodó su mano, lentamente, para concentrarse en la piel de los dedos impropios, ignorando el suave sonrojo que se extendió por sus pómulos, desviando la mirada a la comida de Hunk. 

El paladín del León Azul se sentía derretir con el roce de esa mano, que en muchas ocasiones desde que esto inició, se sentía con el deseo de jalar del brazo al pelinegro y estamparse contra su boca. Pero aún no tenía el valor siquiera de hablar sobre esto, mucho menos para enfrentarlo después de besarlo. Estaba seguro también, que era obvio en algún momento el plazo de rompería y entonces cualquier cosa sucedería. 

¡Él no tenía la culpa! De hecho, fue la victima al comienzo, es decir, Keith había sido quién, desde hace dos semanas, alargó su mano y tocó sus dedos… Bueno, Lance pudo haberse negado, lo sabía, solo que simplemente no pudo. Hubo un destelló tan feroz, cual meteoro azotando la Tierra, que le dejó en claro que definitivamente quería entrelazar su mano con la del otro chico. 

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en ese entonces, y tampoco ahora, mientras que la mano del moreno descasaba entrelazada con la del pelinegro, sosteniéndose con el corazón frenético. Se sentía como el maldito amanecer, se sentía acogedor, atrapante, algo de lo que difícilmente alguno podría escapar. Lo sabían muy bien. 

—Huh, ¿chicos? —Pidget frunció el ceño. Ese par de idiotas eran tan obvios, sin embargo, ella disfrutaba hacerse la vista gorda y provocarlos, a ver si en algún momento tenían la valentía de admitir lo que hacían en cada comida— ¿Están bien? Parece que van a vomitar —su cara fingía seriedad, pero su voz era burlona. 

—Es verdad, no sabía que mi comida les hacía tanto daño —expresó Hunk. Estaba sentado al lado de Pidget, probablemente también muy consciente de las acciones de esos dos paladines testarudos. 

— ¡Eh! ¡No digas eso, hermano! ¡Tú comida es preparada por los mismos Dioses! —Lance reaccionó más enérgico que de costumbre— Solo estaba pensando… Ya sabes. 

— ¿Tú piensas? —molestó Pidget y se llevó un bocado más de esa deliciosa comida. 

— ¡Hey! —se quejó.

—Estás muy callado, Keith —habló Shiro, como quién no quiere la cosa, y debido a su expresión tan calmada y madura, era difícil notar que también tenía la misma intención que Pidget.

Hasta ese momento, el susodicho paladín se percató que se tapaba la boca con la mano libre, intentando no suspirar como un idiota, que ya bastante delatador era el sonrojo de sus pómulos, más aún por su piel blanca. 

—Sí, porque así soy —puso los ojos en blanco y regresó su atención a la comida. 

Shiro omitió una sonrisa. Compartió miradas con todos los demás, decidiendo que era suficiente de intentar evidenciar a ambos paladines… por hoy. En algún momento Lance o Keith dirían algo, pero tampoco esto era su prioridad, pues solo en la comida es cuando todos se permitían distraerse y enfocarse en ese pequeño filtreo entre el moreno y el pelinegro. Y lo mismo era para estos dos. 

—Bueno, como les decía, sería muy bueno para ustedes que aprendieran alteano… —Allura regresó a la conversación anterior, sin ningún problema y para que tanto Lance y Keith no terminaran en un colapso y se enteraran que todos ya sabían de su tradición a la hora de comer. 

No obstante, difícilmente alguno de los dos chicos sería capaz de darse cuenta en éste momento, con su cerebro, con su piel y corazón, empapados el uno del otro. 

Lance estrechó con mayor fuerza la mano de Keith, haciendo a éste estremecerse, pero le correspondió con la misma fuerza. No estaban hablando, y aun así, era como si ambos entendieran lo que pasaba por la cabeza de cada uno. 

“Tenemos que seguir comiendo”, sí, eso debían hacer para no ser desastrosamente obvios. Keith sonrió y vio de reojo a Lance, quién también lo veía y no dudó en devolver la sonrisa. Fue por un breve momento, pero lograron concentrarse —o lo intentaron— en volver a comer. 

Y, si antes la comida deleitó sus paladares, ahora se sentían volar, con el fuego intenso que abrasaba su abdomen en vez de las mariposas clásicas, mientras compartían ese irrevocable y poderoso agarre de manos. 

No solo los dedos de ambos se entrelazaban, acompañando cada comida, porque en cada momento que sus dedos chocaban y se fundían en ese tacto, algo en el pecho de Lance y Keith se removía como miles de olas febriles, como un jodido tsunami que volteaba toda su cabeza y les hacía querer respirarse. 

Sí, en definitiva, las comidas que Hunk preparaba era el mismo paraíso, pero nada se comparaba a la explosión de sensaciones que las acompañaba cuando Keith y Lance unían sus corazones cada día, en ese inocente agarre de manos. 

Esa misma explosión que se convertía el condimento perfecto para cada comida, ese que solo Keith y Lance disfrutaban, que solo entre ellos saboreaban.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Well, soy nueva por éste precioso y adictivo fandom, pero realmente no me tomó mucho decidir que DEBÍA escribir algo sobre estos nenes preciosos que me tienen como una loca, asdjlasldasjkld x’D.  
> Empiezo con algo sencillo, más cursi que la chucha y con un final abierto, but, ES QUE KLANCE ES TAN HERMOSO. No me resistí, además, éste one-shot está inspirado en una imagen que vi en Tumblr, y simplemente tan pronto la vi, supe que debía escribir algo sobre eso, jajaja.  
> ¡Y de verdad espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo! Asdhsdjkasks.  
> Espero volver a dejar algo más de ellos pronto, ¡saludos!


End file.
